CHANBAEK : SECRET LOVE
by Park RinHyun-Uchiha
Summary: [chanbaek] [boyslove] Baekhyun menyukai Park Chanyeol,begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi, mereka sama-sama tidak mengetahuinya satu sama lain. SUMMARY KACAU. TWOSHOOT MAYBE XD
1. Chapter 1

STALKER? or SECRET ADMIRER? (SoS)

Author: Park RinHyun

Genre: Romance,Drama,School Life

Rate: T (Lagi :D )

Lenght : Chapter 1/...

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

and etc..

SUMMARY:

"Dia tak akan menengok ke arahmu. Aku berani bertaruh..." Zitao / Lagi-lagi ada yang menaruh mawar di laci mejanya.../'Ini mustahil. Demi abs Minseok ! Tolong katakan aku sedang berada didunia fantasiku. /

Except all cast,the story is mine! Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita,mungkin kita sehati :D

...

EXO SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL

Baekhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Gerbang sekolah hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya menapakkan kaki. Pria pendek itu ups..maksudku pria mungil itu tampak sedang mengejar sesuatu. Padahal jarum jam belum beranjak dari angka 06.29 KST. Langkahnya semakin cepat,dan hanya dalam 1 menit lebih ia sudah tiba didepan pintu kelasnya dengan napas yang berantakan.

"Aigoo...aku tak menyangka pria itu benar-benar membuat Baekkie,sahabat tersayangku menjadi hantu sekolah" sembur Luhan saat mata rusanya bersirobok dengan Baekhyun. Pria asal China yang sama mungilnya dengan Baekhyun itu melayangkan tatapan penuh ejekan. Yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan dengusan tak peduli. Baekhyun menjatuhkan pantatnya tepat diatas kursi disisi kanan Luhan. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara tumpukan lengannya yang ia jadikan bantal. Hingga beberapa detik berlalu ,ia masih sibuk menata napasnya,dadanya naik-turun,dan nampak jelas lingkaran mata panda dibawah mata sipitnya. Luhan ? Pria rusa itu sedang asyik chatting dengan hoobaenya,Oh Sehun ehmm...sang pacar.

"Baek,satu menit lagi" ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun refleks mengangkat wajahnya. Kemudian buru-buru menuju jendela terdekat untuk melakukan rutinitasnya sejak 2 tahun terakhir,mengintip kedatangan Park Chanyeol sang idola. Luhan menonton kelakuan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi jengah.

Mata dengan eyeliner sebagai penyeimbang itu hampir tak berkedip. Kamera di tangannya sudah menjepret puluhan kali.

Chanyeol tampak sempurna dengan penampilan baru,lebih tepatnya rambut baru.

Surai raspberry nya bersinar dengan efek animasi yang tersorot dari mata Baekhyun.

"Baekyunee,air liurmu...",Seru Luhan.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengusap sudut bibirnya,tapiii...

Gelak tawa Luhan menyadarkannya. Ia dikerjai. Dan setelah berbalik,Chanyeol sudah lenyap dari jarak pandangnya. Aura membunuhnya menguar tanpa kendali dan membuat sang pengacau,Luhan,terbirit-birit melarikan diri.

"Rusa madu sialan,yak!kemari kau . Luhaaaan!"

...

(Kantin)

Baekhyun mengambil makan siangnya tanpa suara,aura badmood-nya benar-benar membuat Luhan mengkerut ketakutan. Luhan mengikuti Baekhyun diam-diam. Meskipun sang objek tahu ia diikuti. Mereka tak berkomunikasi ,walau duduk disatu meja.

Senyap. Baekhyun hanya fokus pada makan siangnya. Bahkan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa menuju tempat Ia dan Luhan yang menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol cuma melempar senyum kaku.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian ? Meja yang lain sudah penuh",Chanyeol meminta izin lebih dahulu. Senyumnya begitu berkilau tanpa beban.

"Oh,silahkan Chanyeol-ssi",Luhan berinisiatif menjawab. Baekhyun masih dalam mode diamnya.

"Thanks. Kau tahu namaku?",Nada suaranya begitu antusias. Luhan melongo.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak tahu namamu. Oh ya,aku Luhan"

"Luhan? Kau pacar bocah vampire itu?"

"Uhm..ne"

"Sehun itu tetanggaku",Ucap Chanyeol.

"Woah..jinjja?"

Srekk...suara kursi yang digeser memutus obrolan Luhan dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah selesai. Ia berlalu dari sana tanpa menoleh mengelus tengkuknya canggung. Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan ekspresi bingung yang begitu kentara.

"Itu Baekhyun sahabatku",ujar Luhan.

"Apa dia marah karena aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Ah,tentu saja tidak. Dia memang dalam mood yang buruk karenaku. Ini sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirimu"

Dan kali ini obrolan itu benar-benar berakhir,karena bel masuk yang sudah menggema.

...

"Aku baru saja kembali dari kantor guru,dan wali kelas kita mengabarkan,bahwa,Han Seonsaengnim cuti melahirkan untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Dan beliau meninggalkan tugas Laporan untuk masing-masing siswa. Kerjakan soal essay halaman 129,150 soal ,tidak diketik,jadi tulis tangan. Kumpulkan padaku 2 hari lagi',ujar Kim Ki Boem sang ketua kelas.

"Astaga,berapa lembar kertas dan berapa lama waktu yang kita perlukan untuk tugas tidak penting ini. Tanganku akan keriting menulis sebanyak itu. Han Saem benar-benar kejam'',Luhan mengoceh kesal.

Baekhyun tidak berkomentar.

Ia mengumpulkanseluruh isi tasnya kemudian meminta izin ke Ki Boem untuk mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan. Yang langsung diiyakan dengan anggukan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang belum berhenti mengeluh.

Baekhyun memasuki perpustakaan yang terlihat sepi. Sang penjaga menyapanya dengan senyuman. Yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

Pria itu mengambil tempat yang paling dekat dengan jangkauannya. Membuka buku-bukunya ,dan langsung tenggelam didalamnya.

hingga beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun kehilangan fokusnya karena terganggu dengan obrolan sekumpulan anak populer. Zitao,Junhui dan Choi Minki.

"Chanyeol menolak pernyataan cintamu dan bahkan mengabaikanmu,benarkah ?"suara Minki terdengar.

"Dia menatap Zitao sangat tajam,Minki-baby. Seakan Chanyeol bisa menguliti panda kita saat itu juga",Jun terkekeh pelan.

Zitao membisu. Bibir kucingnya mengerucut lucu.

"Dia benar-benar pria tampan yang mengerikan",komentar Minki. "Kau ingin mencobanya,Jun-ppo?"

"Aku? Tidak,terima kasih. Aku sudah punya target lain yang lebih tampan",sambar Junhui.

"Nuguya?",koor Zitao dan Minki.

"Secret,it's top secret"

"Jadi kau akan menyerah ,Panda?"

"Never. Aku akan menaklukan yoda tampan itu. Believe me "

Baekhyun membereskan buku-bukunya secepat kilat,dan memutuskan untuk membolos di jam terakhir. Pikirannya semakin kacau. Seperti benang kusut.

'Zitao saja ditolak olehnya. Apalagi aku. Bahkan memandangnya saja aku tidak kuat. Dan,apalagi tadi sewaktu di kantin, kesannya aku buruk sekali. Luhan sialan. Kalau mood-ku tidak buruk ,aku pasti sudah berkenalan langsung dengannya. Awas saja kau rusa jelek,kupastikan Vampire jelek ,pacarmu itu akan membantuku membalas perbuatanmu'batin Baekhyun berbicara.

"ARGH! Eomma,bantu aku!"Baekhyun berteriak frustasi,tak sadar sang pujaan hati menatapnya dengan senyum yang bisa membuat seisi sekolah meleleh.

TBC or DELETE ?

RinHyunee Note :

Halo,Hyunee here. Kali ini bawa Couple panas kita,CHANBAEK :3

OMG! Aku benar-benar kaget waktu check ff debut kemaren,ternyata ada yang berbaik hati mereview T.T

Thanks buat yang udah read, review,follow and favorite 'THE TEARS OF RAIN' ,silent reader juga. Semoga muncul disini :D. I'm really happy reader-nim. Semoga aku bisa melanjutkannya tanpa hambatan. Amin.

Well,udah lihat Chanyeol dengan setelan hitam dan rambut , AKU MELELEH LIHAT PREVIEW PIC CHANYEOL YANG SUMPAH,KECE GILA *MIMISAN*

Baunya kambek bentar lagi :v

Well happy reading. Semoga berkenan untuk review,follow and favorit fic abal-abal ini. BIG THANKS :-*

Signs,

Hyunee~


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1 : High High

**High High !!!**

 **Author : Park RinHyun**

 **Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

 **Genre : _Drama/ Romance/ School Life_**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter 2 part I**

* **ekapark***

 **Selamat membaca :)**

 _(Back sound : NCT 127 - Switch, EXO - Lucky )_

 **[ note : Alurnya udah lewat beberapa minggu setelah kejadian B ngambek XD plotnya hancur parah ,maafin :( ]**

"Baeeeeeek ... ", pekikan cempreng Luhan mengawali pagi Baekhyun yang tadinya indah .

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya yang tadi telungkup diatas meja berbantalkan ransel.

"Kenapa ? Kau putus dari vampire itu?"

 _ups..._

Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun tanpa belas kasihan.

" _Sialan._ Kalimatmu buruk sekali. Kata-kata itu doa ,Bekhyunee sayang ~"

Baekhyun hanya menganggap ucapan Luhan sebagai dengungan nyamuk XD

Ia sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol. _Luhan benar-benar-_

"Jadi kenapa kau membuat telingaku sakit sepagi ini ?"

"Kemarin Sehun mengirimiku pesan sangaaaaat penting", ujar Luhan. Kening Baekhyun menampakkan sedikit kerutan.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku _rusa cerewet?"_

 _Satu jitakan dengan kekuatan sedikit pelan mampir lagi dikepala Baekhyun._

Si blonde mendelik kesakitan.

" **KAU!!!!** "

"Ini tentang Park yodamu looooh ~"

"Jelaskan !"

"Sehun bilang Yoda-mu itu terpilih ikut olimpiade Biologi . Dan kubalas kalau tahun lalu kau adalah salah satu peserta-"

"Lalu? "

"Sehun juga mengatakan kalau Yoda-mu itu meminta tolong padanya untuk meminjam kumpulan soal tahun lalu padamu"

"Kau serius?", balas Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu si tiang listrik itu menghubungimu atau menemui dirimu. Karena Sehun enggan membantu. _Bukankah itu kabar baik ?"_

 _"Kyaaaa...",_ Baekhyun berusaha menahan luapan kegembiraan yang menerpanya.

"Gomawo _Luhanieku_ yang tampan"

Luhan mencebik. Kalau ada apa-apanya(?) saja baru memuji.

 ***ekapark***

Singkat cerita, pada siang harinya Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun dikelasnya. Dan menyampaikan maksudnya dengan singkat,jelas dan padat. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun melongo dibuatnya.

Disusul janji temu dirumah si sunbae.

 **[Baekhyuns Home]**

Kedatangan Chanyeol disambut Ibu Baekhyun dengan antusias.

Ibunya menanyai Chanyeol macam-macam.

Baekhyun sampai _bad mood_ dibuat oleh tingkah aneh sang Ibu.

"Bu ... Chanyeol kesini untuk belajar", Baekhyun memotong cerita ibunya dengan kalem.

Barulah sang Ibu undur diri ke dapur.

"Ibumu orang yang menyenangkan , _Sunbae "_ , ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum.

"Ah, itu pendapatmu saja. Ibuku aslinya menyebalkan. Panggil aku _Hyung_ saja",tanggap Baekhyun.

Deg... Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati. Sudah satu langkah ia lewati.

"Baiklah _, Hyung"_

"Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu? ", tanya Baekhyun.

"Im _Seonsaengnim_ memberitahuku kalau tahun lalu _Hyung_ mengikuti olimpiade , dan file kumpulan soalnya ada padamu. Jadi, beliau menyarankan untuk meminjam file itu padamu . Kalau bisa sekaligus membantuku menjelaskan materi tahun ketiga", jelas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan filenya"

\- **next day -**

Hari selanjutnya Baekhyun sibuk dengan profesi barunya " _menjadi tutor mendadak untuk Pcy"_ yang dijalaninya dengan senang hati.

Chanyeol sudah tidak canggung lagi duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun , begitupula sebaliknya. Baekhyun yang mencoba menahan debaran jantungnya yang marathon saat berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

" _Hyung,_ bukankah jawaban soal ini kurang tepat?", Telunjuk Chanyeol menunjuk ke soalan yang nomornya dilingkari .

"Kau teliti sekali Chanyeol- _ah",_ Baekhyun spontan memuji.

 _Dan kegiatan itu berakhir seminggu setelahnya._

 _ **tobecontinued~**_

 **A.n :** **Well setelah kupikir-pikir nanggung kalo gak dilanjut :v** **Chapter depan _insyaallah_ udah ending (gak yakin / Doakan aja )** **Masih mau di -endingkan? atau sampai sini aja?** **tergantung review yaaaa. U-15 ,stop sampai disini hihihi** **Byeeeee**


End file.
